respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Respawnables Wiki
respawnables.jpg Welcome to the Respawnables Wiki! Respawnables is an exciting,third person shooter game,packed with a variety of weapons,gadgets,accessories and other fun tidbits to fuel your bloodlust as you go on a journey to dominate all that is in your way! However,in this fast paced game,you may be wondering what might be a reasonable weapon to buy,what equipment would best suit your desires or even what a specific mission is!Never fear,this wiki has everything you need to know(not really,but it will soon!)! What are you waiting for? Dive right into the world of Respawnables!Who knows,you might even learn something. Download.jpg|Welcome!|linktext=Welcome to the Respawnables Wiki! Raptor Blaze1.jpg|Target identified.|link=Bots|linktext=Meet Raptor Blaze and other enemies in Bots! Dual Revolvers in Shop.jpeg|Unknown Weapon.|link=Weapons|linktext=Learn about this weapon in Weapons! Urban Ops1.jpg|Suit up!|link=Armors|linktext=Learn about all the suits and armors at the Armors section! 400px-Mines1.jpg|Time to call for backup...|link=Gadgets|linktext=Learn about the gadgets at your disposal at the Gadgets Page! Contacts Concerned about the information being posted on this site or want to file a complaint?Then contact one of our contributors below to have it Resolved. *Dan67: Level 50 Professional Blunderbuss user currently demoted due to data corruption. Online 4 hours a day or 3 hours during the weekdays whenever school is open.Elite Tier 5 tough.He is going to get his things back. *Jacky 50A: X-Pro who suffered the same demotion fate as Dan67 and is an Expert with the Automatic weapons and manuals. Online during the Weekends or Weekdays.Elite Tier 2 going to get Dual Revolvers. *Aidanha17 :Professional Level 50 player,prefers to use Blunderbuss but will choose a less powerful weapon,depending on his opponents' levelDons full Desert suit most of the time and plays fair...sometimes.Online at different times of the day.Going to get Desert Helmet and Explosive reduction++ * Kumatora0203 : Phase Two-Update Two new pages have been finished,the Gadgets page and the Skills page. Feel free to check it out~~ The next page that we (still) hope to fix is the Bots page. If you will be editing there,here is a few things you might want to list down. *Name of bot (obviously) *Weapon he uses *Encountered when (optional) *Armor he wears and the boost it gives him Together,we can improve the Wikipedia even more! Aidanha (talk) 12:18, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Aidanha Poll #5-The choice is yours The winner of the favorite premium weapon is...the FLARE GUN! Congratulations to the 5 that voted. So,now we present our 5th poll! Which would you want? 200000 cash 20000 grenades 2000 medikits 200 gold 20 large cash boosters 2 revolvers Advice for Dan67 Our admin,Dan67 currently had lost his data and going to regain his things back.Tell some advices for Dan if anyone wants!For me : Keep strong Dan.Keep Respawning! Aidanha:If you gave up after you lost your data,then you would never took the initiative to start this wiki.I know it sounds harsh,but you are the leader of this wiki.Leaders never give up.And neither will you.We are supporting you all the way. Markimash06: don't give up Dan67.We will help you get your data back. AdmiralSwaggins: Dan! Dan! He's the man! If he can't do it, no one can! Navigation All information on the site can be found either clicking at the links below or typing it in the search bar on the upper right corner. Boosters Weapons Bots Maps Suits Armors Missions Updates Glitches Hacking And Cheating Forum